Secret in their eyes
by carson34
Summary: Steve's girlfriend got a secret that could destroy their relationship (updates on Wednesday)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wrote this Author note around my break. I have been taking a little break from writing and posting on fanfiction due to the hateful comments about my stories. I know that my grammar is not prefect but it's really funny when the reviewers are having issues with spelling the right one. Let's get started on the new storyline. I have actually thought about returning Love is an open door and will let you know my answer soon.

Chapter 1

Steve sat behind his desk looking at pictures of Victor and Anton Heese. He knew that there was something more than what he was seeing. They kept getting away way to easy in his opinion. He just needed to figure how they were able to do that. He did not sense that Marissa came into the room.

"Hey, I thought that you went to bed." She said to him

"Yeah I did but I could not sleep at all." He replied back to her with a smile. He was happy that she was in his life.

"I know, I woke up without you in bed."

"I just did not want to wake you up so I decided to come down. One of the missions that I am assigned to is really bugging me right now."

"I know. I can tell that it is and making your sleeping patterns a lot different. Steve you will catch them. I have faith in you. Whoever you are tracking we do not need them on the streets making it dangerous"

"Thank you. You are so right. I think that I am going to go to bed."

She watched him get up and head to the stairs and then suddenly stops.

"Are you coming to bed?" He asked her.

"Yes." She follows his leads and heads up the stairs. Within minutes of climbing into the bed, Steve was out cold. Marissa fell asleep shortly after him. She woke up the next morning to find that he was not there. She figured that he went to work. She got ready for the day since she knew that she needed to go meet her brother. She got into the car and headed to meeting place. She got there about twenty minutes.

"So where is he going?" Victor asked her.

"I don't know." She responded to him. "I went to go find out but he wanted me to go to bed. He took the stuff this morning with him so I could not look either."

"Well you better find a way to do it. We need to know what he has planned." Victor said to her.

"Steve is going to find out about this and is going to be upset that I betrayed him." She said to her husband. She really did not want to betrayed him.

'Let me guess that you are starting to fall for him." He said to his sister. "That was not your job."

"My job was not to protect you and Anton. You two need to pay for what you did to those people." She responded him.

"So you are going to turn us in? Because if you do then you are betraying your family." Victor responded to her.

"Do not pay the sister card on me." She responded to him.

"Just to remember that you were a willing player in this." Victor said before they left the room. She could not believe her brother on using her relationship with Steve.

She headed to work where she found Steve there. She could not believe that he was there.

"Hey you." She greeted him.

"Hi, so we need to talk about some things." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Can't we talk about this tonight? I have to get to work." She asked him.

"Yeah but just know that I have to leave tonight." Steve revealed to her.

"Are you going on another mission?" She replied to him

"yeah." Steve said before leaving

Later that night, Steve left for the mission. Marissa got a message from her brother saying that he was going to be in Hawaii for the next few days.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. We have two more weeks until the return of Five 0. I hope that you will me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this second chapter of this storyline. I am sorry that it has been over two weeks since the last update. I know that I missed last week's update on this storyline. I woke up with a really nasty headache that would not go away. Many have asked on reviews and twitter, if Steve and Marissa are married and they currently are just dating and that is all. Here we go with the newest chapter. I decided to move this storyline to Wednesday instead of Friday.

Chapter two

Marissa managed to get to the island and had to make sure that Steve's father doesn't see her. She knew that John would tell Steve about her visit. Marissa managed to find her brother.

"Why are you here on the island?" Marissa asked her brother.

"Because I need to do something. Your boyfriend is nearing in on our brother and we need to stop him." Victor responded to her.

"By going after his father?" Marissa asked him. "Please don't do this. Find another way to stop him."

"Since when do you care about Steve?" He asked her.

"Because I do." She responded to him.

"You fell for him, didn't you?" He responded to his sister.

"That is besides the point. You are talking about taking a man's life." She responded to her brother. "It is wrong to do that to him."

"No what is wrong is that your boyfriend is taking a shot at our brother. We are supposed to protect him no matter what he does for a living." Victor responded to her. He was making sure that his actions were justified even through he knew that they weren't.

"I need to go." She responded to her brother before leaving the room. She could not believe her brother. She knew that she needed to warn John about what was about to happen but she needed to do it before her brother caught on. She knew that she needed to make this right for both Steve and John. She got into the car and headed for the house. She got there to find that John wasn't there. She decided to call him.

"Hey, John. It's Marissa. I need you to call me back or meet me at my hotel. It's important." She said before she hanged up. She just hoped that he would come over to her.

It had been two hours later when John answered her message. He had managed to convince him to come to his house. She got to the house to find John bleeding from a gun shot wound. Danny showed up a few seconds later.

"Let me see your hands." Danny ordered to her.

"It is okay. This is my boyfriend's father." Marissa responded to him.

"It is a good thing that he is going to be here tomorrow to confirmed that but tonight you will spend time at the hotel." Danny revealed to her.

"I already have a hotel room." Marissa responded to him.

"Alright, I will have an officer take you there." Danny said as he showed her there.

Marissa got back to the hotel to find that Victor was waiting for her in the bathroom. Victor had to wait until the man left.

"I did it." Victor said to her.

"That was wrong." She responded to him. "You need to go confess to this. Steve will be coming after you for this."

"He killed our brother." Victor revealed to her.

"What? Anton is dead." Marissa asked her brother.

"yes and your boyfriend did it." Victor responded to her.

"Oh my god." Marissa responded to him.

Victor left his sister alone knowing that she was going to need some time without him. She heard her phone ringing and went to go answer. It was Steve.

"Hey babe." Marissa said to her boyfriend.

"Hey, I am on the way to Hawaii. My father was murdered today. I need you to meet me there please." Steve responded to her.

"Okay babe. I am actually in Hawaii. I came out yesterday." She responded to him

"Okay, I will see you when I land." Steve responded to her. He wasn't sure on why she was on the island but he was glad that she was okay.

The next morning

Steve landed and made his way to Pearl Harbor. All he wanted to do is to make sure that Marissa was okay. He could not believe that Victor had went after his father. Something that really brother him was that Anton said that they had done their research so why didn't he find out about Marissa.

Steve finished his meeting with the governor before heading to funeral. He knew that Marissa would be there.

Marissa remember the first time that she met Steve's dad. He was super nice and was glad that he loved her. She had meant to warn about the attack with her brother but she was too late.

Danny arrived to the hotel room where Marissa was staying hoping to get some answers. He knew that he needed them to do his job right.

"So you want to tell me why you called John early yesterday wanting to meet?" Danny asked her.

"I just want to tell him that I was in town." She lied to him. She knew that she needed to tell him the truth about what happen but she did not know how.

"Okay. Why did he need to meet you?" Danny asked her.

"I needed to talk to him about his son." She responded to him. "Steve doesn't come back that often. I just want him to catch with what was going on."

She hoped that it was enough to convince him of what happen. She knew that she was aiding and betting over her brother but he was still family.

Marissa headed to the funeral and managed to find Steve before it started. Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay." She said to him

"I know." Steve responded to her. "After I find Victor. He is going to pay for it."

"I know Steve." She responded to him. "Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I will." Steve responded to her.

Two days later

Steve had created a new task force and revealed that he was moving to Hawaii. He wanted her to move there too and she agree. She knew that her brother was still on the island. She wanted to make sure that her brother was caught for what he did to John and Steve. She walked into the bedroom to find Steve getting ready for bed.

"Steve, I need to tell you something." She said to him.

"What is it?" He asked her. He was hoping that everything was okay.

"You might want to sit down." She responded to her boyfriend. She took a deep breath hoping that Steve would be willing to trust her on this. It was not her fault with what her brother has done.

Author Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. I haven't watched Five 0 so I thought that this was best to write this storyline before the weekend was over. Tomorrow, I will be writing chapter 2 of Come back to me part 2. I hope that you will follow me on twitter for more updates on this storyline. I ended up with a bad headache and couldn't live tweet or type on Friday so that is why we did not have a storyline and plus my dad wanted to go Pokemon go for a little while. I managed to catch Pikachu. I have been trying to catch that one for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hello everyone! I wasn't sure about the word count for this chapter because I had a family event on Tuesday night once a month but somehow I managed to finished this entire chapter on Monday night for the most part and finished the other half the next afternoon.

Chapter 3

Steve didn't understand what is going on with Marissa. He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Babe, just tell me what is going on." Steve asked her while he sat down.

"Okay, promise me that you won't get mad." Marissa responded to him. "I know that I should have came clean when we started this relationship."

"Honey, you aren't making any sense. Tell me what is going on." He said a little concerned about her. He just wanted to know what is going on so he can fix it the best he can.

"Alright I will tell you. Victor and Anton are my brothers." She said as she searched him for clues. She knew that he would be upset about this because her brother killed his father.

"Did you know that he was coming after my father?" Steve asked her.

"No I didn't. I didn't find out until a few hours before he did it. I tried to warned your dad but I did not succeed as you can see." Marissa said to him. She watched him get up and start to go upstairs. "Steve, where are you going?"

"I need some time to be by myself to think." Steve said to her. He headed upstairs and grabbed a bag. He just needed out of this house. He went back downstairs to find her sitting on the couch. "You know, I always wonder why your brothers seem to be head of me and didn't realize that I had a spy on me. I want you out of here by the end of the week."

Marissa watched as he left the house. She knew that it was best to give him some space that he needed to have. She had hurt him so bad. Steve climbed into his truck and headed to Danny's house.

"Hey, bad fight?" Danny asked his friend.

"You can say that. We broke up." Steve responded to him.

"Why? you guys seem so happy together." Danny replied to him.

"Because she has been lying to be ever since we got together. She has had every chance to be honest with me and chose not to." Steve responded to him.

"Lie to you about what?" Danny replied to him.

"Her brothers Victor and Anton." Steve responded to him.

Marissa was in the guest bedroom that night. She couldn't stay in her bed with Steve or what used to be her bed with him. She was trying to get some sleep the best that she could. She knew that she needed to start finding a place for her to live since it seem like she and Steve broke up. She hoped in a matter of time, they would work things out.

A few days later, Marissa made arrangements for a new place. She packed all of her things when Steve pulled into the driveway. She knew that he was still anger at her and he had every right to be mad at her. She had lied to him for the past two years.

"Have everything?" Steve asked her as she handed him back the key.

"Yes I do. Steve, I know that you said you needed time to think about this but I wasn't willing to do this to you. It felt wrong to do to you." She responded to him.

"Why did you do it then?" Steve asked her.

"Because my brother knew how I felt about you and used it." She replied to him.

"Marissa, I don't understand why you could not tell me the truth the moment he started coming around. I loved you so much and would have protected from your brother." Steve revealed to her.

"I know and I am sorry for lying to you. I just hope that you can forgive me soon or later. Goodbye Steve." She said before leaving the driveway.

Three months later

Marissa finally got to the airport to find Steve sitting out on the porch. She had just came from her doctor's appointment.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked him. She had just started to move on since he took this long.

"So I got this interesting phone call from Chin's wife saying that you were at the hospital. I just want to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to her.

"I am fine. You can leave." She said as she unlocked the door.

"Please don't shut me out. I am here to make sure that you are okay. Plus I missed having you here next to me. Marissa, I am sorry. I forgive you." Steve said as he stopped her from running from. "Please, I need you back."

"I don't know what to say about this. I need time to think." She replied to him. She watched him turn and start to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I am letting you have the space that you need like you wanted." Steve revealed to her.

"That is the last thing that I need. Steve, of course I want you back but I need to tell you something." She responded to him as he ran over to wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I will see you next week for the next chapter of this storyline. As always make sure that you will me on twitter as Carson34ff for important updates on both live tweets and anything else that is going on that will affect our storyline schedule. There will not be any live tweets for the next two weeks due to work and family stuff going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I should really do such an evil laugh because I finished all of my October post for this storyline. Just a reminder if you didn't catch my twitter announcement, I will not be posting on November 1st on this chapter. Let's get started on this chapter, shall we?

Chapter 4

"Please tell me that there is no more secret brothers or sisters." Steve said to her.

"There is not but my brother's alive." She responded to him. "He contacted me about two days ago and said that he was okay."

"Do you know where he is?" Steve asked her a little shocked.

"No but he wants me to meet him tomorrow. Steve, I think that he is planning to use me to get to you." She responded to him. "There is one more thing that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I just found out last week that I am pregnant with our baby." She revealed to him.

"I don't want you to be put in to danger with your brother. Have him meet you in a very busy area and I will be there to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to her.

"I don't think that he is going to want to hurt me. Have Kono come with me to the meet or at least Chin. I will be okay with them with me." She replied to him.

"I don't know about this. " Steve replied to her as his phone started to go off and it was the Governor. "I'm sorry, I need to take this."

"It's okay. I will be right here when you get done." She responded with a small smile. It took Steve about five minutes before he got off the phone and came back.

"I am sorry but I have to go to work. I will be back later if you want me to be." Steve responded to her.

"Of course. " She said to him as he lean into give her a kiss. She felt like she was at home in his arms. It killed Steve to walk away from her now that he knew that she was pregnant with their child. He knew that this meeting with her brother was a bad idea but knew that only she could get him in one spot to get arrest which was their goal.

Steve finally got to the headquarters to find Danny waiting for him. Danny waited for him to get out of the truck.

"Did you talk to her?" Danny asked him. Danny had to admit that his friend was upset over his break up with her.

"Yeah we talked. It was a good one. Apparently, her brother is alive and wants to meet her. I can't put her in danger again. Her brother is not safe." Steve responded to his friend. He was leaving out the pregnancy for right now.

"Are you guys going to make it work?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know just yet. We will just have to wait and see." Steve responded to him. "So it's time to go to the new case."

Later that night

Steve finally got home around 4am and decided not to go to Marissa's house. She needed her sleep. He texted her and told her about the late night. He finally got into bed around 4:15am.

Steve woke up the next morning to his cell phone going off and it was Chin's cell phone.

"Hello, Steven. I suggest that you meet me at local hill where you will get my sister and your teammate back." Victor replied to him.

Marissa was sitting on the couch where her brother came into the room.

"What the heck is a matter with you?" She asked to him

"nothing. I want to see the man that killed our brother suffer."Victor responded to his sister.

"Steve did not do anything wrong with our brother. You two did the stuff wrong." She responded to him.

"Marissa, don't encourage him." Chin responded to her.

By the time that Steve there, Marissa was trying to get Chin off the bomb. Steve managed to fight her brother as much as he could.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rushed to her side. "Is the baby okay?"

"We are fine. I love you." She responded to him as he gave her a few kisses.

"I love you too." He replied to her as he gave her a few more kisses.

Steve managed to convince her to go to the doctor to be check out. He felt at ease the minute that he heard the doctor say that they are okay.

Two months later

Steve and Marissa had managed to work on their relationship and moved back into the house together. It was Thanksgiving and they were having the team over. Marissa was about five months pregnant and they were about to reveal their pregnancy.

"I love you so much." Marissa said as she told the baby. Steve had went to work and they were relaxing at home. "Daddy and I can't wait for you to be here."

Marissa heard her cell phone started to ring and knew that it was Steve texting her.

"Hey, I will be home in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I love you." She responded to him.

Steve and Marissa enjoyed the rest of the night together before heading for the football game. They had decided to wait until after the game to find out the gender of their child.

"I know that daddy can't wait until next year when you are here." She told the baby that was growing inside of her. She just could not wait for her future with this baby.

Steve could see her talking to the baby and he could not wait for his surprise for her. He knew that she was going to love it.

"Hey, focus on the game." Chin said to his friend. "We are kinda losing here and the last thing that we want is to hear Danny throw it in our faces."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Please make sure to follow me for new updates on this storyline. I will see you next week for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I decided that next week, we will be posting a new chapter on this storyline so it can be equal to my Monday's fanfiction. It will be a Halloween chapter. I'm so upset with myself. I am still trying to get ahead of some stories and what do I do, I forgot my laptop charger. I feel so bad for that mistake.

Chapter 5

"Sorry, can't help it." Steve said to his friend.

"Aw, the new father look." Danny responded to him. "Don't worry, I got that look too when Rachel was pregnant with both kids."

"Let's just play our game." Steve responded to him.

Marissa could not believe her life right now not only was she happy and doesn't have to worry about her brother getting into the way.

She was about twenty-one weeks pregnant with their baby. They knew what the baby was but decided to keep it a secret until the gender reveal party.

Steve and Chin finally managed to win the game and headed to Steve and Marissa's house to eat dinner. Danny had brought the kids in for dinner. Grace was so happy for Steve and Marissa.

"When are you and Uncle Steve going to get married?" Grace asked her.

"I don't know sweet girl. That you would have to ask uncle Steve about that." Marissa responded to Grace.

"do you know what you are having?" Grace asked her.

"We do but we are keeping it a secret for about another week for the party." She said before Steve came walking up to them. He gave her a small kiss.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Steve asked her as he sat down.

"Oh nothing." Marissa said to him with a smile.

Steve hoped that Grace was not putting so many ideas in her head. He was planning to asked her to married him in the next few weeks and wanted it to be a surprised. Steve had barley told Danny about that surprise. The team stayed at the house for a few more hours before finally heading home. Steve walked into the kitchen.

"Did everyone leave?" She asked Steve.

"Yeah, they just left. So are you going to tell me about the conversation between you and Gracie?" Steve asked her.

"What are you nervous that she is going to reveal your secret engagement plans?" She joked.

"What secret engagement plans do you think I have?" Steve asked her.

"Oh please, I know you. You have something planned." She responded to him as she turned around to give him a small kiss. "But you know something, I will trust that you have something good planned."

"Thank you. Do you want some help cleaning up?" Steve asked her while changing the topic.

"Yes please." She responded to him.

They finally got in bed around 10pm and woke up the next morning. They knew that they wanted to get some baby stuff during black Friday while the prices were down. They wanted to make sure that they picked out gender natural right now so that way no one from their team could find out what the baby was.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve said to her as they picked out the bedding.

"Yeah. It could work for our baby." She responded to him before giving him a small kiss. "Just trust me on this."

"Okay." Steve responded to her as his cell phone started to ring. He figured that they were getting a new case so he answers the phone. Marissa could tell that their shopping trip was done so she headed to check out. Steve came up a few minutes later.

"I am sorry, honey but we need to go home." Steve said to her.

They loaded up the car and headed to the house. Steve and Marissa unloaded his truck and then Steve left for the crime scene. Steve met Danny there.

"Hey how was the shopping?" Danny asked his friend.

"Yeah, it was fun." Steve responded to his friend as they started to work on the case.

"Picking out Christmas gifts?" Danny replied to his friend with a smile.

"Yeah and baby things. I think Marissa is getting some more." Steve responded to his friend.

"So when are you guys going to reveal the baby's gender? I kinda hope that it's a girl. I think that she is going to have you wrapped her finger." Danny responded to him.

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see." He responded to him.

They got the case done before midnight and Steve made it home to find her setting up some things for their party next week.

"What are you doing up there?" Steve asked her.

"I am trying to get this up there but I can't reach." She replied as she heard him laughing. "Why don't you do it?"

"Can you come down while I do it?" Steve asked her as she got down and he went to put it up. "And no checking out me. You don't need to."

"But I know that you enjoy it and I have fun doing it." She said to him with a smile.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. We have nothing planned for this weekend so we should be able to live tweet. I am so happy that we have less than three weeks left of the election stuff. What do you think the baby is? A boy or a girl? I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: I cannot believe that we are on November 2nd. I still have instagram so if you want to follow me, check out my profile page. I ended up forgetting my laptop charger last week so I ended up having to write this on the website by my kindle for the beginning part.

Chapter 6

Steve and Marissa were excited about revealing the baby's gender to their friends and family. They could not believe that they were going to have a baby (AN: You have to wait; Keep reading).

"So are you nervous about how we will raise this baby?" She asked him.

"No, in a sense, I am more worried about Danny's impact on the baby." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

"Why? Look at his kids, they are great." She responded to him with a small smile.

"I know but he thinks that I am a danger to him and his kids." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Steve, it is time to just talk to him and relax." She responded to him.

The next morning

Steve came downstairs after getting ready for work. It was almost Halloween and they were planning to reveal the gender at the party. Marissa came back downstairs to find him all ready to go.

"Hi, I thought that you were sleeping." Steve said to his girlfriend.

"I was but I felt you getting out of the bed." She responded to him.

"Sorry, honey, I have a new case to go to." Steve replied to her with a small smile.

"Please stay safe and come back to us." Marissa said to him as he gave her a kiss.

"I will." Steve responded to her as they pulled apart from the kiss.

Marissa watched as he left for work. She could not wait for their party tonight as long as they got the case done with. She heard her cell phone go off and so she open her phone to read it.

"If the case is not finished by the time the party starts, just come to Headquarters and we will reveal it to them here." Steve said to her in the message.

"You bet, super seal." She responded to him in the message.

"Hey, you are only allowed to call me that when we are in bed." Steve said to her in a joking manor. "Love you."

"Love you too." She responded to him. She closed her phone and got some work done around the house. They had finished painting the baby's room a few days and set up most of the items. Marissa spent a few hours in the baby's bedroom and got a lot of work done before heading downstairs.

Steve and the team were starting on their case when Danny walked into the room. He was smiling about this.

"So is Marissa going come for a visit?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know if she is coming or not. Why?" Steve asked his friend.

"Because we are going to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. Me personally are hoping that is a little girl because I know that it will calm you down a lot." Danny revealed his feelings to his friend.

"You are so dramatic, what if it is a boy? What are you going to do then?" Steve responded to him.

"I don't know. I might have to move back to the main land." Danny responded to his friend.

"Man, we can only hope." Steve responded to him. "So what are you and the kids going to do for Halloween?"

"We haven't figured that out yet but I will let you know." Danny smiled at his friend.

"Maybe bring them to my street. We have good candy." Steve responded to him.

"Oh I know that you do but I don't trust you." Danny joked his friend.

Marissa decided that it was time to head to headquarters since they had a busy day on the case. She got in to her car and headed to headquarters. She was surprised to find Steve just getting back from the suspect.

"Hey babe, is it time to reveal if the baby is a boy or girl?" Steve asked her.

"Let me guess, Danny is driving you nuts?" she asked him.

"Just a little bit." Steve responded to her. He was planning a special trip for them in about two weeks. He knew that he had to finished planning it when he got home but he wanted to get the baby's gender reveal so that way he could focus on this.

"Okay, let's do this." She responded to him with a smile.

Steve and Marissa walked over to where the team was so they can reveal the baby's gender.

"Is it time for us to learn what the baby is?" Danny asked his friend.

"Quiet." Steve told his friend as he brought the bag out of his office to the table. They were going to let Danny open it.

"Be nice. He just wants to know what the baby is so you can't be mad at him." She responded to him as shooting started to happen in their office. Steve grabbed for Marissa to make sure that she was cover.

Author Note: You thought that the baby's gender was going to be released today on this chapter. I have to make sure that I write next week's storylines before the end of this weekend. My cousin had her baby finally! It's a baby girl and I can't wait to see her. Please be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of it. As always follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I can't believe that it is already second Wednesday of the month. We are still working on our Thanksgiving storylines and if we are going to do one. It is our hope to have this fanfiction done by the New Year. So yesterday, we had our election and I don't have to share what it was.

Chapter 7

After the shooting stop and the bad guys were taken into custody, Steve helped Marissa off the floor. He check to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, we are okay. Thank you for protecting us." She responded to him.

Danny walked over to them before Steve could responded to them to make sure that they are okay.

"You guys are okay?" Danny asked them.

"We are fine." Steve responded to his friend as he made sure that his girlfriend was okay. He knew that this made him really thankful that they were okay. "Maybe, we should take you home."

"That sounds like a really good plan." She responded back to him with a smile.

Steve made sure that his girlfriend got home safely. He wanted to stay home and made sure that they were okay.

"I am surprised that Danny would let you stay home." She said to him.

"He knows that I would just stay home. I am more worried about you and not of the case." He responded to her. "I could have lost you and the baby there."

"I know, Steve." She responded to him.

Two days have passed and Steve finally came back to work before everyone else. Danny was the second one to arrive to find Steve in his office. He walked into the room.

"How is everything going?" He asked his friend.

"Pretty good. She doesn't seem to be affected by the shooting." Steve replied to his friend.

"No nightmares?" Danny asked him.

"No, I know that you guys want to find out the gender of the baby but we were thinking about having everyone over when we have the baby's room ready." Steve responded to his friend.

"Okay, that sounds great to do." Danny responded to him. "Oh boy the way, the shooters want to talk to her."

"Yeah that is not happening. I would never put her at risk again." Steve responded to him.

"That is what I told them." Danny responded to him.

"and let me guess that they still want to see her." Steve responded to him

At McGarrett house

Marissa just spent most of the day relaxing. She was almost at 23 weeks pregnant with their child. They were planning to reveal the gender later this week. She heard that Steve pull into the driveway and she went to open the front door.

"Hey you." She said to him as he walked to the front door.

"Hey." He responded as he gave her a small kiss. They headed into the house and sat on the couch. Tomorrow was the busy time of their group which meant that it was election. Five O was call to help with the election.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Not really, the Governor wants the team to help monitor the traffic with the polls opening." Steve responded to his girlfriend.

"Plus we have to send in our voting." She responded to him.

"I already dropped it of so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." He responded to her. "Plus I want to focus on the baby."

"Aren't we planning to reveal it this weekend?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Danny should be back by then. His dad is doing better." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. The couple just decided to relaxed for the rest of the night before bed.

The next morning

Steve woke up and headed to the location that the Governor assigned them. He hated that he was going to have to do this today to make sure people would not get crazy.

"Hey, man." Danny replied making his appearance known.

"Hey. I am glad that you are back." Steve responded to his friend as he gave him a hug.

"How is the baby?" Danny asked his friend.

"The baby is doing good. It's growing right on track. We are having the party on Saturday at our house." Steve told him.

"Man, I was hoping that you would say what the baby was so you don't have to keep calling it, the baby or it." Danny responded to him. "I hate these elections stuff. I can't wait for it to be over."

"I know me too. I made sure to take Marissa and Mine to the drop off box before it was due. I just could not handle if she had to come out here to do it." Steve responded to him.

"Yeah, by tomorrow, our country will go down in history with either someone with no experience or a woman that was under investigation for corruption with the e-mails." Danny responded to him.

"I know it makes me sick that this is who we have." Steve replied to him with a smile.

It was all finished and they headed home. Steve was happy to be able to go home. They had found out who won. He really did not care on who won as they did not put his family in danger. He walked into the house to find Marissa getting some things ready for Saturday.

Author Note: The gender reveal will be in the next chapter along with something else. I am so glad that the election is finally done with and we don't have to worry about that for another three years. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I am working on getting this storyline a little bit ahead. I can't believe that next week is Thanksgiving. I was going to do a Thanksgiving storyline but now I am not sure that I will have time to do it.

Chapter 8

Steve woke up a few minutes before Marissa did and just lay there thinking about today's plans. He knew that without a shadow of a doubt that she was going to agree to marry him. He also knew that she did not have this planning which is the way that he liked it. He was too deep in thought when Marissa woke up.

"Hey babe." She greeted him that morning.

"Hey babe. Did you sleep good?" He asked her with a small smile on his face.

"Of course I did." She said as she cuddled up against him.

Steve gave her a small smile because she really did not have any idea on what he had planned. They got out of bed within twenty minutes later and got ready for the day.

The party was set about two pm and Steve just wanted time with her until then. The team knew what he had planned but she did not.

"Steve, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Steve responded to her with a smile. He knew that he needed to play it cool before she knows that something going on. "I am going to go swimming. I will be back when I am done."

"Okay, Just be careful. Love you." She responded to him.

"I love you too." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

Marissa watched as Steve left the room and knew that something was going on. She could tell that he was trying to keep his cool. Danny showed up about twenty minutes later with the cake. He showed it to Marissa.

"Oh my goodness, I love the cake." Marissa said to her friend.

"I can't wait for this new baby to be here." Danny responded to her.

"I know right, Hey did Steve say anything about what he was planning?" Marissa replied to her friend.

"He did not tell me anything that he was planning." Danny responded to his friend as Steve walked into the room.

"Danny, can we talk?" Steve said to his friend as he gave Marissa a small kiss.

"Yeah sure." Danny responded to him.

"We will be back." Steve responded to her as he gave her another kiss before they left the room.

Marissa finished setting up for the party when they came into the room. She was glad that they never told him what the baby was.

Meanwhile, Steve and Danny had made it out to the garage. Danny watched as Steve shut the door.

"I have a feeling that she is going to figure it out soon. I don't know if I am going to make it to the party like I want." Steve said to her.

"I know but we need to have faith in this plan. Just don't act out of the normal for you which is hard for you because that is what you love to do." Danny said to him.

They stayed there and talked for a few more minutes before heading back in the house. Marissa was in the kitchen making most of the food. Kono had just arrived to help her with the food.

"I think that Steve is up to something." Marissa told her friend.

"Why do you think that?" Kono asked her friend.

"because he is not acting like himself. I know how he acts and this is not it." Marissa responded to him.

Steve and Danny were getting the backyard ready when everyone started to show up. Steve went to find Marissa and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ready for this?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah." She responded to him.

Steve was starting to get nervous about this but knew that it was the best time to asked her. They enjoyed the party and they found out that they were going to have a baby boy.

"Oh my another one to break my records." Chin said to his friend.

"What are you talking about? I already broke them." Steve responded to his friend with a smile.

They stayed there for another three hours before Steve asked her.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Steve asked her.

"yes, I love you too." She responded to him with a small kiss.

The family and friends stay for about two hours later to watch the newly engaged couple. The team left after that leaving the couple alone.

"I can't believe that everyone knows that we are having a baby boy." She said to him. "And that we are engaged."

"I know right. It is a different experience. I kinda figure that Chin would have reacted like that. He has always been worried that I was going to have a son that would destroy his records." Steve responded to her.

"Now we just need to figure out when we are going to get married and then figure out what we are going to name him." Marissa responded to him with a smile.

"When do you want to marry? Before or after baby?" Steve responded to her.

"I kinda prefer before the baby gets here and before I become bigger than a house." She responded to him.

"You are not going to get bigger than a house." Steve replied to her.

"How can you be sure?" She asked him.

"Because I would never see you in that stand point. I love you and you are beautiful just the way that you are." Steve replied to her.

Author Note: I hope that you have a wonderful week and I will see you next week for a new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I just returned to Instagram a few days ago so make sure that you follow me there.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I can't believe that tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We hope that you like this Thanksgiving Special. I do have some team scenes within this chapter. There is no episodes of Five 0 for the next two weeks.

Chapter 9

Steve and the team were thinking about what to do for Thanksgiving. It was the first Thanksgiving for their Ohauna. It is hard to think that they are going to have a little one next year.

"So who is hosting it this year?" Danny asked his team.

"I think that maybe Steve should do it this year since next year, he will have a baby too." Chin responded to them.

"I do quite agree with that Steve. It might be better for you two to have this year." Danny responded to him.

"Alright, Fine." Steve responded to the team. He was not to sure about this since he had both a wedding and a baby to think about. The whole team left besides Danny and Steve, Danny had walked into his friend's office.

"Hey, are you nervous about this wedding and have you set a date?" Danny asked his friend.

"We haven't even set a date. She wants to do it before the baby which I kinda agree with." Steve responded to him.

Steve and Danny talked for a few more minutes before heading home. Steve knew that Marissa was starting to planned the wedding which made him really excited about it. He wanted to get the planning done so they can get married. He pulled into the driveway and saw her coming out.

"Hey, you." Marissa said to him as he got out the car and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." He responded to her as he gave her a kiss. They headed inside and just relaxed. "So what do you think about doing Thanksgiving dinner here?"

"I think that it is good idea since we will have the baby next year." Marissa responded to him.

"Okay, I will let the team know." Steve responded to her with a smile. They spent the rest of the night together.

Steve got up the next morning and headed back to work. Danny wasn't there but Chin was. He walked into Chin's office.

"Hey, So we are going to have Thanksgiving at my house." Steve told Chin. While they were talking, Kono and Danny walked into the building. They all walked into Chin's office and found out about the Thanksgiving. It was a very busy day at work so by the time that Steve finally got home it was dark.

The next day, Marissa was doing the shopping when she ran into Chin's ex Malia there. She invited them because she was hanging out with Chin again and didn't think that he would mind. She got the shopping done and loaded up the car.

Steve finally got home around 5pm since it was the day before Thanksgiving. The Governor had given them the next two days off for all the long hours that they have been working.

"Babe, I am home." Steve said to her as he walked into the house.

"Hey, you are home early." She replied to him. Steve normally spends the whole day messaging her just in case of late working nights.

"Oh so you don't want me here? I guess that I can go back to work." He teased her. She knew that he was teasing.

"Of course I want you here. I was just expecting you to be here later tonight." She responded to him with a small smile. "also because that has been the schedule over the last few days.

"I know and I am sorry about that. Work has been crazy but I am all yours this weekend." Steve responded to her with a smile. He knew that they were going to do Black Friday shopping. He was glad that she was due in about eight weeks.

"I actually want to talk to you about possibility picking a wedding date soon." She said hopefully.

"Okay." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

"I was thinking about Valentine's day or New Years Eve so we can ring in the New Year as husband and wife." She responded to him.

"I love the idea of New Years Eve but I don't want you stressing out about a wedding on New Years Eve so let's keep it small. We can do it in our backyard." Steve replied to her.

"I like that idea of doing it in our backyard. We should do it." She responded to him.

They spent the rest of the day together getting ready for Thanksgiving. The team came over the next afternoon and enjoyed Thanksgiving Dinner.

Steve and Marissa went to bed early that night so they could get up early. Marissa woke up around about 2am feeling something a little weird.

"Steve, Wake up." She said to him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he started to wake up.

"I think that there is something wrong with the baby. We need to get to the hospital now." She responded to him.

They got loaded up into the car very fast and headed to the hospital. Steve was really worried that something was going on. They rushed Marissa into the exam room to find out what was going on. He just hoped that she was going to be okay. It took about twenty five minutes before he heard his name.

"Steve McGarrett?" The doctor said to the waiting room. Steve raised his hand and braced himself for the worse.

"I have some good news and bad news about Marissa and the baby. Which do you want first?" The doctor said to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you all have a blessed Thanksgiving and make sure that you are thankful. Do you think the baby is okay? Leave a comment down below. Please make sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I can not believe that today is the last day of the November. We only have five more chapters left in this storyline. I was going to do 20 chapters but I want both Monday and Wednesday's chapters to ring in the New Year with new storylies.

Chapter 10

"Just tell me that they are both okay." Steve told the doctor.

"They are both fine. The plancta has a little tear but she needs to take it easy for the next few days but she will be fine." the doctor responded to him.

"Can I see them?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Yes, of course. She just needs to take it easy." the doctor said to him as he took Steve to the room. Steve looked into the room and notice that she was sleeping.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my family." Steve said before walking into the room. He sat down next to her bed. About an hour later, Steve woke up to hear his cell phone go off. He went to answer it and they had a new case. He hung up with the governor and called Danny.

"Hey Danny, we have a new case but Marissa is in the hospital right now. I need you to head it up." Steve told his friend. He knew that Danny was going to understand that he needed to stay with her.

Steve and Marissa were finally able to go home. Steve managed to get a few extra days off so he could take careful of her. He helped her up to their bedroom and got her in bed.

"So the doctor wants to you to stay off of your feet for the next few days." Steve said to her with a smile.

"I bet that you are going to like to take care of me for that time. I still don't know how you are managing to take this time off." Marissa responded to him.

"Because you two are important to me and I want to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to her with a smile.

"Isn't that sweet of you." She responded to him with a small smile.

"I love you." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She said to him as they just ended up cuddling against each other.

Marissa ended up having to wait for about three days before she was able to get up and move about. Steve was still not sure of this idea because he was worried about her. Steve had ended up going to work the next morning.

"Hey, how is she feeling?" Danny asked his friend the minute he walked into Steve's office.

"She is doing good. I just hope that she keeps taking it easy." Steve responded to her.

"how was your Thanksgiving?" Danny asked his friend.

"It was pretty good minus the hospital. I just can't wait for Christmas and the wedding." Steve responded to him.

"How long until the wedding happens?" Danny asked his friend.

"New Years Eve. We are planning to get married in a little under five weeks. The baby is due in about seven weeks and that is hard to believe." Steve responded to him.

Marissa started to make dinner for her and Steve. She was ready to start the wedding planning but they first had to pick where. She really liked the idea about the beach wedding. She pulled out her phone to text Steve.

 _Hey, I was thinking about the wedding and I think that we should have it at the beach. What do you think?_

She waited for a few minutes for his response and smiled when her phone finally went off.

 _Our beach? I don't see why not. Who are we going to have officiate the wedding?_

She hit the reply button and responded to him.

 _That is who we need to figure out. :) Please promise me that you are going to be safe. Love you._

He responded a few minutes later

 _I am always safe. I love you too. I will see you when I get home._

Steve finally got home around 3am after a very hard case. He hated this extra work hours on these cases. He would rather be home with Marissa planning their wedding. He was happy that today was Saturday and that meant that he could stay home with her.

After a few hours later, Steve woke up and got ready for the day. They managed to sit and talk with one of their friends who could marry them on New Years Eve night. They also are making the beach work for their wedding. They knew that Danny was not going to be happy about it but it was not about him.

"So what do you think Danny is going to react about the beach?" She asked him.

"He will complain at first but will get over it. I am sure that he will happy about it." Steve responded to her.

"He doesn't seem to like the beach." She responded to him

"But you know something our wedding day is not about him. It's about us." Steve responded to her with a small smile and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that tomorrow is the start of December. I hope that you enjoy this week. I hope that you will join me next week for a live tweeting party on December 9th. We do not have a new episode this week. I also hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I am working really hard to get back on track with writing this week. I had a very busy this week with family plans which is understandable because it's almost time for Christmas and New Years. We are featuring this chapter with Pearl Harbor that happen seventy-five years ago. I am sorry about the delay. Things happen with work that I was not able to write and post this chapter before midnight on Wednesday.

Chapter 11

Marissa woke up to see Steve all dress up. She knew that they were supposed to get ready for the Pearl Harbor. Steve's grandfather was there. Marissa watched as he walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"It is about time that you woke up." Steve joked to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Oh please if someone would have kept me up all night then I wouldn't have been sleeping in." She joked back at him causing him to stick out his tongue. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready for it."

Steve gave her a small kiss before watching her get out of bed. He could not believe that everything has change in the past year. He loved it.

Marissa came out about twenty minutes later to find him downstairs drinking coffee. Steve smiled the minute that he saw her downstairs. They got ready to go and then headed to Pearl Harbor.

Robyn knew that it was hard for him since he loved his grandfather. Steve lean over and gave her a small kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Steve responded to her with a small kiss. They got ready to go and headed to Pearl Harbor. They were then joined by Danny and the rest of the Ohauna. Marissa was happy to see them since they were family.

Later that morning, they decided to go to the Shrimp Truck where Steve was clearly in a bad mood. He ran into someone that he did want to face.

"I will see you guys later." Steve said before giving her a small kiss. "Danny, can you give her a ride home for me?"

"Sure." Danny responded to his friend.

The family watched as Steve left. Marissa could not believe what happen with Steve so she decided to go after him. She managed to get to the truck before he left.

"Steve, wait." She said as he was about to get into the truck.

"I wanted you to stay with our friends. I will see you at home." Steve responded to her. He really did not want to talk about what was going on.

"Steve, I know that there is something going on with you. Just talk to me please." She responded to him.

"Okay, Let's go home and talk about it. Get in the truck while I go tell Danny to never mind about dropping you off." Steve responded to her before walking away. Marissa knew that there was something on with him and hoped that he would open up to her about what is going on.

Steve and Marissa finally got home and relax. Marissa knew that she was not going to be able to push him to tell her what was going on.

"I saw my friend's little one and I thought about him not being a father to it." Steve revealed to her.

"and you get to be?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I want to be there for her and the child but I don't know how. I was supposed to protect him and I failed really bad." He responded to her.

"You did not fail anyone. Steve, I am sorry that you are having guilt but what happen to him was not your fault. I know that you have a hero complex like Danny says you do but you can not save everyone." She responded to him.

"I know but I can't help it." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I knew that about you when we first fall in love with each other. I am just asking that you stay careful." She said to him as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"How did I get so lucky to be with you?" Steve said as he gave her a small kiss.

"We got lucky with each other." She responded to him.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together before heading to bed.

The next morning

Steve woke up early the next morning and Marissa was still sleeping. He decided that he was going to go over to his friend's house to talk to his girl and child. He felt so bad about what happen to his friend and how he could not save him. Steve arrived to the house to find her waiting for him.

"Hey Steve." She said before everything went black.

Meanwhile back at McGarrett's house, Marissa woke up to find that Steve was not home. She figured that he had a case so she pulled out her phone and texted him. She figured that he would responded as soon as he saw it.

About two hours later and there was still no message from Steve, she heard the door bell rang and she open it to find it as Steve's buddy's girl. The next thing everything went black for her too.

Author Note: I meant to post this chapter on Wednesday but we had a very busy weekend and then I had to work on Saturday night so I did not get any writing done. I also meant to post this on Thursday but I woke up with a nasty headache and didn't even turn on my computer. Also it snowed on Thursday too so the kids and I just played for a while outside. I tried to update this on Friday and the website is down. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: It just feels that I just wrote and post last week's chapter and now I am working on this week's chapter. I can't believe that we have two weeks until the final chapter. It's time to start watching some Christmas movies.

Chapter 12

Steve was thrown into the back of the van. He did not know what was going on with this. About twenty minutes later, he felt that someone else was thrown into the van.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked in a whisper. He wanted to make sure that his kidnappers could not heard them talking since he was not sure what they were going to do to them.

"Steve is that you?" Marissa asked him.

"Yeah, Marissa. What are you doing here here?" Steve asked her. He was a little nervous about what was going on.

"Steve, what is going on?" She asked him.

"I don't know but I will find out." Steve responded to her.

They finally got to the location that the kidnapper was taking them. Steve felt that she was being pushed and was not so kind about his words.

"Take it easy please with her." Steve said to the kidnapper before getting hit in the face.

"No." the kidnapper responded to him. "You see you took my child's father and now I am going to take what you love."

"So let her go and just take me." Steve said to his kidnapper.

"Why would I do that? You see I might have you but you won't do what I want you if I don't have her so I am keeping her." the kidnapper responded to him before hitting him again.

He could not believe that she had taken him over something he could not control but now she has Marissa. He knew that he needed to make sure that she was safe until he could get them out of here.

Meanwhile at Headquarters, Danny and Chin were starting to get worried about Marissa and Steve. No one has heard from them for a while.

"Have we try them?" Danny asked his friend.

"We have but there is no answer." Chin responded to him.

"Let's get a location on Steve's truck and see where he is." Danny responded to his friend. They got a location. Danny and Chin headed over to the location that they got for Steve's truck. Danny knocked on the door while Chin looked inside Steve's truck.

"No phone for him in his truck." Chin said as he walked up to the door. Something is wrong. The lady finally opened the door and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked them.

"Yes, we are looking for this couple." Danny said as he showed her the photo of Steve and Marissa.

"I am sorry but I haven't seen the lady but Steve was here a while ago and I thought that he left." She responded to him. She was hoping that he would buy it but there was no chance.

"Then why is Steve's truck still here?" Chin asked her.

"Maybe he ran out of gas." She replied to him.

"We would have saw him. Well, thank you for your time." Danny responded before turning to walk away with Chin. They waited for the door to close.

"Do we believe her?" Chin asked his friend.

"No not at all. I know that she is keeping something. She knows Steve. I am sure that his friend is her child's father. We need to put HPD on her with unmarked car. We don't want to scared her into hurting them." Danny responded to him.

"That is good thing to do. I agree that it needs to be done." Chin replied to him.

What the boys did not know is that the lady was watching them. She did not know what they had to do with Marissa and Steve.

Steve and Marissa were trying to come up with a plan which was easier said than done. Steve heard that someone was coming up behind them.

"Hey someone is coming." Steve told her as they stopped talking about the plans.

It turns out that it was his buddy from his service days. Steve wasn't sure what he had to do with it.

"So you want to tell me why you turned your back on me?" Steve asked his friend.

"I did not do it. I just know that it's not fair to our buddy's child to grow up without a father." the man said to Steve.

"So you take me and Marissa hostage? You do know that I have a team that will come looking for us. If you let us go then we can help you. We know that she is behind this and will pay for what she done. Just let us go." Steve said to his friend.

"I want to but I don't know." the man responded to his friend.

"We used to be friends and I don't want to lose that so I am begging you to let us go." Steve pleaded with his friend as Marissa just sat back. "I never wanted that little one to grow up without a father but we are not at fault for what happen to him. Just let us go."

Marissa loved watching him in action. This is what he was supposed to do. She just hoped that he would let them go.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Do you think that they finally convice the man to let them go? It's best that he does. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that Christmas is in eleven days and counting. I will see you soon for the next chapter. We only have three more chapters to go! :)


End file.
